


Mercy

by lucifers_first



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_first/pseuds/lucifers_first
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revolution in Hell.<br/>Sam and Dean are trapped in a motel room, just waiting to be discovered by the revolutionaries and killed. Dean decides to show mercy and protect his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

1\. MOTEL  
I take a deep breath and stare blankly at the wall. The smell of unwashed sheets, stale cigarettes and greasy fast food rushes through my nose. The motel room feels dirty, smells dirty, looks dirty. The piss yellow patterned wallpaper in stark contrast to the stained purple carpet. He sits beside me on the chair, laptop open, typing furiously. His brow is furrowed in concentration and concern. I rub my eyes and return to the wall, the pattern of small flowers barely visible beneath the accumulated filth and grime. My eyes begin to hurt and I close them briefly, wishing I could sleep. I need to sleep. But we are not here to sleep. We are here to survive. Father always told me sleep was only for those who wished to die without knowing it. I didn’t want to die.

2\. REVOLUTION  
Standing by the wall, my hand pressed against the doorframe. He is lying on the bed. One arm thrown over his eyes in exhaustion. His breathing is steady. His is not asleep. The fear and anxiety are too much to bear and I turn away. Please go to sleep.   
My ear joins my hand, pressed to the door, as I listen to the raging crowd outside. Every so often something will explode and the screams will intensify, only to return once more to a dull roar of anger and aggression.   
I catch words like ‘Demon’ and ‘Humanity’ and ‘oppression’. Another explosion, scream and then dull chanting. Mantras spoken by thousands as they rally in the street only a block away.   
It’s only been a week since Hell rose and began to revolt. A week since humans became targeted as oppressors and worshippers of a false God. A week since we became hunted by evil for hunting evil. A week since we had left this motel room. A week since we new we would die.

3\. BROTHER  
The Bible feels heavy in my hands. I have read the same sentence over and over, taking in nothing. The irony of my choice in literature strikes me and I slam the cover shut. He looks up from his laptop. Stares at me and returns to his typing. I wonder what he is writing. What does he hope to achieve? He yawns and rubs his eyes. He is so tired. I want so desperately to protect him from this. I have always protected him, like our father told me to. Please go to sleep.

4\. ANGER  
We did not choose to be human. I throw my beer across the room. The glass bottle hits the wall and beer splashes the wall, adding another stain, another smell to the repulsive interior. The bottle does not break and falls to the floor dissatisfied. He looks up again, the dark circles under his eyes seeming to grow as he blinks repeatedly to tired to even question my outburst. Please go to sleep.

5\. MERCY  
I stare at him. He lies on the bed. This time he is asleep. The exhaustion finally overcame him. His chest rises and falls with the beating of his heart. I walk numbly to my duffel bag and search around in for my mercy. It is heavy in my hand as I load it. The cold metal singing to me, urging me to do it.  
His breathing continues, soft and innocent. So unlike him when he is awake He is unaware. I show him mercy.  
I am so glad you were asleep.


End file.
